


Together Again

by dragons_and_angels



Series: Sin Bin Fills [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015-2016 NHL Season, M/M, Media Tour, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Geno appreciates the results of Sid's summer workouts.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Deanon from the kink meme. Prompt: In one of their hotel rooms in Toronto. Preferably with Geno making comments about how buff Sid has gotten and Sid manhandling him a little.
> 
> Set at the start of the 2015-16 season.

It always surprised Geno how much he missed Sid over the summer. He loved going back to Russia, seeing his friends and his family again, but he had caught himself thinking, more than once, that it would have been better if Sid had been there. They had both been busy up until this point and when they had finally had seen each other again, the media had managed to hunt them down to question them about the upcoming season. Geno liked talking about hockey as much as the next player, but couldn't they have noticed that he was trying to have a romantic moment with his boyfriend?

"God, I missed you so much," Sid said as soon as the hotel room door was shut behind them. Sid carried on moving until he barrelled straight into Geno. It rocked Geno, more than he would have thought, and he couldn't help but notice that Sid was, if it was even possible, broader than before. Thick with muscle in a way that made Geno's mouth go dry.

"Missed you too," he said as soon as English came back to him. Sid had one hand on the back of Geno's neck and one hand on his ass before he could even blink. He submitted willingly to the kiss however and snaked his arms around Sid in turn. He could feel the muscles in Sid's back flex and he broke the kiss to pant into Sid's shoulder. "Got big over summer," he said in a far more accusing tone than he meant to.

"Lots of hockey at school. I fooled around with Nate and Taylor a lot as well," Sid answered in a perfectly level tone. Geno took offence, how could he be so calm when Geno was losing his mind over one little kiss? 

"Not fool around with Nate more than hockey." Geno's point might have got lost somewhere there but Sid seemed to understand him anyway. He snorted and pulled back from Geno but still kept his hands on him. 

"Are you honestly worried?"

Geno wasn't, not really. Sid wasn't the kind to cheat and even if he did, he would be confessing to Geno at their next Skype call. "Wanted to be there." That was true. Geno had devoured every picture of Sid with the kids, relishing the smile on his face, but he had felt so jealous of Nate getting to be the one beside Sid instead of him.

"I know, G." Sid's touch softened. "I wanted you there too but summers are for Russia. I'm glad you came back early for this actually."

Geno pressed forward and relished in his ability to touch Sid. No computer screen between them, he was here with Geno. Sid's eyes darkened and the look he fixed on Geno had no better word for it than hungry. "Yes. Came back for Sid." Geno looked Sid up and down, as slowly as he could.

"I meant for the Media Tour but that works," Sid replied. He started to push Geno gently but firmly towards the bed. Geno's calves hit the edge of the bed and he tipped backwards, Sid following him down. Sid shifted so he was straddling Geno's hips and put his hands either side of Geno's head so they were face to face. Geno could see all the way down Sid's body, from the tight polo shirt to where his jeans were starting to tent more and more obviously.

"So hot, Sid," Geno said. He cleared his throat to try and make himself sound less like he had been deepthroating the whole team but he had a feeling it was a lost cause.

"I'm glad you approve," Sid replied, his tone dry but his smile belying the truth of his words. He broke eye contact to scan Geno's body with the same analytical eye that he normally used on the ice. It only turned Geno on even more but he didn't move, letting Sid look his fill. Sid said something that Geno completely missed until Sid swung his leg over and off Geno. At Geno's wordless protest, Sid gave him an impatient look.

"I can't fuck you until you move up the bed." He gave Geno a shove and now Geno understood what he was trying to do he was more than happy to shuffle up the bed until his head was on the pillows. "Shirt off, Geno," Sid said, his voice muffled as he got rid of his own shirt.

Geno took a moment to enjoy the view. "Geno!" He took a little too long with his moment and hastily stripped off his shirt at Sid's reminder. When he went for the buttons of his pants, Sid shook his head.

"Why not pants?" Geno asked but Sid declined to answer, instead pushing Geno's shoulders so he was once again lying against the pillows. When Sid resumed his straddling position, the question was driven out of Geno's head and he clutched Sid's hips closer. The kiss that Sid gave him was long and unhurried, which only served to heighten Geno's arousal. At his impatient sound, Sid pulled back.

"More," Geno gasped but Sid ignored him to instead lavish kisses up the side of Geno's neck all the way to his ear. He was sensitive back there and it had Geno squirming as much as he could with Sid on top of him but it wasn't enough. Sid pulled back again, all the way up to sitting. He waited until Geno made eye contact before a slow smirk crept across his face. Geno felt a frisson of arousal up his spine. He was so fucked.

Sid smoothed his hands across Geno's ribcage. Geno closed his eyes for just a minute but they shot open with a squeak when Sid's mouth encircled one of his nipples.

"Not fair," Geno managed to say. He was thrusting up, desperate to get a little bit of friction on his achingly hard dick but Sid arched his body away from Geno. And, because he was a complete asshole, he let Geno feel his smug smile as he continued to suck on one of Geno's nipples. There was no way Geno could be mad during that. He made a good effort though.

Since Sid hadn't said he couldn't touch, Geno had been stroking up and down Sid's arms, the arms that had got even thicker over the summer. Geno always found Sid attractive, even thin and exhausted and hyperfocused during playoffs, but there was something about him at the beginning of the season with all his summer weight still on that drew Geno's eye even more than usual. Maybe because of what it meant: the hope of a new season, another chance to win the Cup together.

Sid gently bit the nipple he had been paying so much attention to and Geno moaned, loud enough that he was sure the person in the next room heard. He grabbed Sid's hair, not sure whether to keep him there or push him down to where Geno's dick was demanding attention.

Sid groaned against his skin when he clenched his fists in Sid's hair and his decision was made for him. He pulled Sid into a dirty kiss before breaking to say,

"Win prize for slow later, fuck me now."

Sid blinked but for once, did as he was told. He pulled out lube and condoms out of his pants' pocket before getting rid of the pants completely. Sid's dick was as thick as the rest of them and Geno couldn't resist giving it a pull when Sid came back into reach. Sid's look made him laugh rather than stop but he let go when Sid flicked one of his nipples.

"Not nice," Geno protested. Sid looked unrepentant and Geno told himself firmly that it wasn't attractive, not even a little bit.

"If you want to get your pants off, you have to let me work," Sid said.

"Yes, pants off. Good." But he didn't reach for the button himself and Sid's look of approval made him smile. He regretted it a minute later when Sid was obviously seeing how slow he could take Geno's pants off, complete with light, little kisses to every new inch of skin exposed.

"Tease," Geno said darkly and Sid stifled a giggle into Geno's hip but he took off Geno's pants and boxers. He spent a few minutes just looking at Geno, a half-affectionate, half-turned on expression on his face that made Geno preen. He knew he looked good with the summer weight and the summer tan (even with the bad tan lines). Not quite as good as Sid did after a summer of training but there weren't many who could match Sid right now. 

He watched Sid as he methodically covered his fingers in lube. Geno didn't enjoy fingering as much as Sid did, but it had been a long summer and Sid's obsessive attention to detail would work in their favour here. Geno looked at Sid's focused expression and smiled, probably looking as goofy as he felt. He didn't realise quite how much he had missed Sid until he was back with him. Sid looked up and caught Geno's expression before he could wipe it off his face.

Blushing Sid was also attractive. He was still blushing when he pulled Geno's leg up by the knee and slowly slid one finger into him.

Geno made a sound at the back of his throat that sounded more like a gargle than anything else but Sid looked more pleased than mocking. Geno tightened his ass as a reward and Sid's dick twitched. Nothing would deter him from making sure Geno was fully prepared after a full summer of nothing however and Geno knew better than to try.

Still, that didn't mean he would make things easy for him. Geno tightened up again when Sid put two fingers inside him and got an aroused-despite-himself look from Sid. Sid was so expressive. It made Geno want to try and see how many faces he could made Sid pull.

"That's not funny," Sid said as sternly as he could while he was trying not to smile.

"Is a little funny," Geno protested immediately and Sid scissored the two fingers inside of Geno in revenge. Geno gasped and pushed his ass back into Sid's fingers. "Not only good at hockey," he said, more out of breath than he liked. Sid laughed helplessly and bent over Geno to kiss him on the lips.

"I really missed you," Sid said after they detached from each other.

Geno smiled at him, feeling a great wave of affection for Sid sweep over him. "One day," he said, only to gasp as Sid slid another finger into him. "One summer, I show you best parts about Russia. You with me whole time." A lot of what he was going to say got lost as Sid found his prostate but Geno felt the message got across.

"You mean it?" Sid's smile was shy and hopeful and made Geno want to promise anything to him. He nodded. Sid took his fingers out and replaced them with his dick, having put the condom on without Geno even noticing.

"Really missed dick," Geno said. He arched his back, wanting to force Sid deeper into him. Sid laughed, making his body shake and his dick to slide in and out of Geno with no rhythm at all. Geno, annoyed, put one of his legs around Sid's waist and pulled him in.

"Yeah, yeah," Sid still sounded too amused for Geno's taste but he started to fuck him all the same. Geno titled his hips until Sid was hitting the spot every time he thrust back in, sending a jolt of pleasure to Geno's brain every time he did so.

Sid leaned forward and put his arms down either side of Geno, the muscles straining and damp with sweat as they took all of Sid's weight and Geno reached up to clutch them as his dick felt red hot against his stomach. He didn't touch it, not yet, he wanted this to last but he allowed himself to look at Sid. Sid's face was flushed and red, his hair stuck to forehead in black strands as his chest heaved to get in the oxygen he needed.

It wasn't love, what he felt for Sid, but Geno felt like he was so close to falling over that edge. One more smile from Sid, one more bout of post-win sex and Geno would be there. He would have to bring it up with Sid when that happened, but not now, not when every thrust from Sid was bringing Geno's orgasm closer and closer.

"Sid," he groaned. His grip was too tight on Sid's arms, he knew that, but he couldn't let go. 

"I'm close, Geno." Sid's voice was strained but his thrusts continued, if possible even faster than before. "Bring yourself off, I want to see." Sid could be bossy sometimes but this was one time when Geno didn't mind one bit. He reached down and stroked his dick with hard, quick strokes and after one well placed thrust, Geno shook apart.

Sid continued through it, driving Geno's orgasm on for much longer than it would have on his own. When he stopped seeing stars behind his eyelids and his stomach was a mess, Geno opened his eyes and made eye contact with Sid. "I want you to come," Geno said slowly but utterly confident that Sid would listen. When Sid came, Geno made sure to watch for the whole thing. Sid's orgasm face was hilariously terrible but there was something so Sid about it that Geno found himself endeared rather than amused.

The come down was never as fun as the sex but Geno liked it better when he was on the bottom, Sid seemed to think it was his responsibility to take care of the mess after fucking Geno stupid. If Geno could figure out how to get Sid to do the same every time they had sex, he would be happy. As Sid was returning the wet wash cloth to the bathroom after he finished cleaning Geno up, Geno shuffled under the covers and made sure the numerous pillows were stacked behind him to his specifications before Sid came out the bathroom.

Sid gave him one look when he saw the pillows but willingly climbed into bed and laid his head on Geno's chest. They shifted minutely, both of them trying to get comfortable before settling, Geno's arms around Sid. "I'm glad you're back," Sid said quietly. Geno tightened his grip. Sid smelled of sex and sweat and Sid and at the moment, there was nowhere else Geno would rather be.

"Me too."


End file.
